The Color Green
by KohakuTenshi
Summary: Kagome really should not have told that lecherous monk Miroku of St. Patrick's Day, or the practice of pinching those without green . . . Shonen-Ai Implied MiroInu


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Color Green

by

Kohaku Tenshi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed, throwing his arms into the air in a stretch as he disappeared into the covering of the forest. Kagome and the others were busy setting up camp, leaving him to his own devices as he set out to do a little hunting and to take care of a few . . . needs. Plodding out far enough away that he couldn't be seen, but could still hear the others, he yawned, leaning against a nearby tree as he relieved himself. There was a slight shifting behind him, alerting his perky ears to the presence of another, but his nose did not warrant it a threat. "Oi, Miroku, do ya have to watch me?"

"No . . . Not really. But you shouldn't wander off on your own, Inuyasha." He smiled, joining his friend in the task of comfort. "You know, I was curious. Are you wearing anything green?"

"Wha . .?" Inuyasha blinked in question, leaning against another tree as he waited for his friend to finish. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Just satisfy my curiosity, Inuyasha."

" . . .No?"

Miroku smiled devilishly, stalking up to the now nervous hanyou with his left hand outstretched. "I see. . . "

---

Kagome wiped a hand over her forehead, smiling down at Shippou who mimicked her actions after he finished setting up the small campfire. The tiny fox hopped onto her shoulder, staring down into the little flames as they flickered and turned in wondrous shapes. "Kagome . . "

"WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Both sat up, staring at the patch of forest that Miroku had disappeared into only a few moments before. Turning to stare at each other in question, Shippou wiggled his nose at the breeze that blew toward them. "That sounded like Inuyasha, and THAT smells like Miroku . . . "

Said monk appeared rather hastily, laughing so hard that he fell to his knees as soon as he reached the other side of the camp. Through the trees flew an irate hanyou, his hands clenched into fists as he glared at Miroku. "What the Hell was that for?!"

"Honestly, Inuyasha, I didn't mean any harm!" Miroku held his hands up in defense, waving them at the red faced monstrosity as it drew closer. "Seriously, it was all Kagome-sama idea . . "

"What?!" He reeled around, pinning the young semi-miko with his burning gaze. "Why'd ya tell him to pinch my ass?"

"WHAT?! I did no such thing! I . . . Oh, Miroku . . " She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the rising blush and the tumultuous giggling that issued forth. "I told him about Saint Patrick's Day . . . "

"Huh?" The hanyou, a bit calmer now, sat with his legs crossed into a lap as he waited for an explanation. Miroku glanced around, beginning to crawl away before feeling a clawed hand slip around his right ankle. "Where the Hell are you going?"

"Nowhere?"

"Exactly. Kagome, what does this Patty-whatchamacall-it have to do with what he did?"

"Well, its an Eastern tradition, really . . . From Ireland and America. If you aren't wearing green on March 17th, Saint Patrick's Day, then you have to be pinched by someone." She giggled embarrassingly, scratching at the back of her head as she waited for Inuyasha to digest the information. Shippou hopped down from her shoulder, riffling through his clothes as he checked the colors. Kagome patted his head, pointing to his shirt as he held a corner of it in one tiny paw. "That's fine."

"Ah, I was worried Miroku might try something, even though I'm a child!" He growled at the blushing monk, tossing his head before padding in the direction of the nearby stream. "I'm going to check on Sango."

"Me, too. Don't kill each other, okay?" Kagome smiled, chasing after the little kit.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, flexing his claws. "Hm . . . She didn't say one of us couldn't kill the other if one of us makes it."

"Honestly, Inuyasha . . ." Miroku lay flat on his back, staring up in wide-eyed apprehension as the hanyou crawled atop him. Inuyasha's legs straddled his, pinning them to the ground as his hands lay flat on either side of the monk's head. Golden eyes glared down into blue-violet, as if daring him to move or say something else. A small growl grew into a snarl, as sharp fangs hung over soft pink lips. Miroku smiled, reaching up to brush his hand over Inuyasha's face, causing the snarl to grow as his fingers drew ever higher. "I never meant to hurt you . . "

"You didn't hurt me, you pissed me off." He sat back, glancing around Miroku's form before snapping his fingers. "Ah ha."

"What?"

"Miroku, are YOU wearing anything green?"

He gulped, swallowing hard as the hanyou laughed cruelly, his hand reaching under the monk, tickling across his backside. "I'll be gentle, I promise. Heh heh . . "

---

"WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Sango sighed, running the towel over her ears as she heard Miroku's cry. Turning to Kagome, she narrowed her eyes in thought. "The green thing, right?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled, hugging her knees to her chest.

Shippou flopped next to her, frowning as he mumbled, "They should just sleep with each other and get it over with."

Both girls, though cringing, nodded in agreement.

***

Author's Note: Tee hee. . . strange idea again. :)


End file.
